Enfureciendo al murciélago
by rossburtonpoe
Summary: Después de una larga noche, Batman consigue atrapar al Joker y a Harley Quinn. Ahora tiene que llevarlos al manicomio de Arkham, pero la extraña pareja de criminales deciden hacer de las suyas. 18


-¡Al coche escorias!-gritó el agente de policía mientras empujaba con fuerza a los dos criminales dentro del vehículo.

-¡Cuidado que despeinas mi lujoso peinado!-gritó el Joker soltando después una histérica carcajada.

Después de una larga noche, por fin Batman había conseguido atrapar al Joker y a su cómplice, Harley Quinn. Ambos habían preparado una delicada y minuciosa emboscada al jefe de policía Gordon. Para ello se habían infiltrado los dos acompañados por un puñado de hombres de confianza expresamente elegidos por el Joker. Éstos se habían hecho pasar por los camareros, sellaron las puertas y colocaron un gran cargamento de explosivos por todo del edificio. Además, dejaron pasar a los cabecillas del plan. Harley entró en el salón con una gran tarta, de la cual salió el Joker, causando el caos completo en la estancia. Después de un elaborado discurso, los dos abandonaron la sala por la puerta de atrás del edificio. Todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía la estratagema perfecta que daría muerte a todo el cuerpo de policía de Gotham de un solo golpe. Pero no contaron con Batman.

Ahora, el Joker y Harley Quinn serían llevados de inmediato al manicomio de Arkham, ambos estaban demasiado locos para compartir una celda con presos normales.

-Tardaré una media hora en llegar al muelle, que esté el barco preparado. Sé que de la ciudad a la isla hay muy poca distancia, pero preferiría que hubiera el mayor número de hombres armados posible. No nos podemos fiar de estos dos.-dijo Batman con seriedad tras el grave y agobiante distorsionador de voz.

-Como usted ordene, así será.-contestó obediente el agente.

Tras un último vistazo, Batman comprobó que todo estaba en orden y se montó en su batmóvil.

Apartó su capa para no pillarla con la puerta del coche y se dejó caer sobre el asiento del coche.

-¿Un día duro? ¿Eh Batmaaaan? JAJAJAJAJA-bromeó el Joker.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO PAYASO!-gritó, irritado.

-Cariño no lo estreses, es que toda esa armadura pesa mucho. Pero ya sabes que tiene que llevarla porque sin ella sólo es un triste pringado.-dijo Harley.

Batman decidió no responder al insulto, sabía perfectamente que el Joker y Harley disfrutaban sacándolo de quicio. Se puso el cinturón y arrancó el coche.

-Pronto dejareis de reíros en vuestras asquerosas y putrefactas celdas.-escupió con odio el súper héroe.

-Espero que nos pongan juntos en la misma celda.

-Tranquilo mi puddin, ¿no te acuerdas que trabajé un tiempo como doctora en el manicomio? Vamos enchufados.-dijo Harley mientras acariciaba el alocado pelo verde del Joker.

Batman no comprendía como aquella mujer de irritante voz podía tener la carrera de psicología. Por si fuera poco, había sido la mejor calificada de su clase.

Tal vez si llegó a ser una chica inteligente, tal vez el Jóker se interpuso en su camino, nublando su mente y sumergiéndola en la oscuridad.

Aunque eso ahora daba igual.

Batman continuó conduciendo mientras soportaba las risillas de los dos criminales. Era como ir con dos niños sentados en el asiento trasero de su coche…unos niños que no dudarían en volar la ciudad por los aires con todos sus miles de inocentes habitantes en ella.

Las risas iban en aumento, haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Batman estaba cansado y no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar a dos payasos.

-¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez?-dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa Batman? ¿No puedes girar el cuello con esa máscara de halloween?-provocó el Joker.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

El payaso guardó silencio, molesto.

-Tranquilo, ese hombre es estúpido. Mucho músculo y poco cerebro.-susurró Harley.

El Joker miró a Harley en silencio. Ella estaba con su ceñido traje de colegiala puesto, mirándole intensamente con sus azules ojos detrás del negro antifaz que los enmarcaba.

Sin decir media palabra, él deslizó suavemente su mano por las piernas de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella en voz baja, con cuidado de que Batman no le escuchase.

Él no dijo nada, siguió acariciando el muslo de ella. Harley soltó un ligero gemido cuando sintió los dedos del Joker tocando su zona más íntima. Éste le cubrió la boca rápidamente con la otra mano.

-Shss…cállate o nos escuchará. –le susurró al oído mientras dirigía los ojos hacia Batman. Por suerte aquella gruesa máscara le quitaba algo de audición, por lo tanto estaba ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la parte trasera de su coche.

-Estás loco…

El Joker volvió a mirar a Harley, mostrando una gran sonrisa diabólica.

-…Y por eso te quiero, mi puddin.

-Claro que sí, mi pichoncín.

Ella devoró los labios del payaso con ansia, dejando marcas de su pintalabios encima del estropeado y corrido maquillaje de él. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, ella se acomodó sobre él, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de lujuria. Él observó los voluminosos pechos de ella, ahora colocados en toda su cara, Harley solía ponerse esa camisa para provocarle. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía y comenzó a morder ligeramente uno de ellos. Ella se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un gemido. Él continuaba mordisqueándola, dejándole marcas de su maquillaje por todo el pecho de ella. Harley sonrió, empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de él. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un juego para ellos, un juego de atrevimiento, a ver quién de los dos iba a más, quién hacía la mayor locura.

Como si lo que estaban haciendo no fuera ya de por sí una burrada.

Ahora era el turno de él. Subió la falda de ella (si es que podía subirse más y hacerla más corta) y empujó su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos.

No le dejó contraatacar, cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya estaba moviéndose ágilmente encima de él. El único ruido que se escuchaba, era el que provocaba el roce de sus rodillas contra la tela del tapizado de los sillones del batmóvil. Ambos hacían todo lo que podían por no gritar, pero no aguantarían por mucho tiempo.

Entonces él toco ese punto tan sensible de ella.

Harley dio un respingo debido a un espasmo y golpeó la cabeza contra el asiento del conductor.

Batman sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-¿Qué estáis haciend….?

Batman no terminó la frase, miró el espejo retrovisor y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. La sangre comenzó a hervirle dentro de sus venas.

-¿¡QUÉ COJONES ESTAIS HACIENDO!?-gritó, colérico.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Harley intentando quitarse de encima del Joker.

Demasiado tarde, el Joker terminó sobre los asientos del coche.

-¡Mr. J! ¡Es usted un cerdo!-gritó ella.

Él se reía histéricamente, a punto de saltarle las lágrimas.

-¡Esto es tan divertido! ¡TAN JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO!-gritaba.

Batman dio un frenazo y bajó del coche. Abrió la puerta trasera, cogió al Joker del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta sacarlo del coche. Lo tiró contra el asfalto con fuerza.

-Dios Batman…no sabía que tu coche era tan cómodo…

Batman comenzó a golpearle la cara, intentando apagar por siempre la maldita carcajada del payaso.

-Esposadles y metedlos en la habitación blindada.-ordenó uno de los agentes que escoltaba a los dos villanos a la isla.

-Que sean en habitaciones separadas.-dijo Batman con rabia y rencor.

Los agentes arrastraron a los dos criminales hacia sus respectivas celdas y Batman se dispuso a irse.

-¡Eh! ¡Batman!

El súper héroe se dio la vuelta.

-¡Gracias por llevarnos! ¡Has sido un chófer excelente!-vociferó el Joker.

-¡DESGRACIADO!

Poco a poco, la risa de los dos maniacos se fue disipando por la lejanía.

-Cariño, ¿crees que estaremos bien en el manicomio?-preguntó Harley.

-Por supuesto, haremos de Arkham nuestro nido de amor.


End file.
